


we climbed up to the top in worn out shoes

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl Direction, sólo harry y louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que se dio cuenta que amaba a Louis, ambas estaban en medio de una pista de baile improvisada y Lakehouse de Of Monsters and Men se estaba reproduciendo en las bocinas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we climbed up to the top in worn out shoes

La primera vez que se dio cuenta que _amaba_ a Louis, ambas estaban en medio de una pista de baile improvisada y _Lakehouse_ de Of Monsters and Men se estaba reproduciendo en las bocinas. El iPod había sido de Zayn, que estaba recientemente obsesionado con _About Time_ porque estaba enamorado de Rachel McAdams y se miraba todas sus películas, incluidas las malas. Louis y Harry la habían visto con él y Niall, y los cuatro habían terminado llorando y sollozando.

El garaje de Niall lo habían convertido en el lugar apropiado para hacer una fiesta porque el baile de graduación lo habían cancelado debido al huracán Amy. Louis y Harry se habían ofrecido a ayudar, porque eran buenas personas y porque en realidad no les había quedado otro remedio. Niall había sido el que había anunciado el último día de clases que daría una fiesta en honor a la graduación aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, y luego de eso había llegado donde Louis y Harry que salían de sus prácticas de basketball, aunque eran terribles en ello y demasiado cortas de estatura, para decirles—rogarles, que le ayudaran a montar y decorar su garaje de tal forma que luciera decente.

\- Uh, tu garaje es una porquería. – Dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño. Harry tenía un flechazo en Louis desde hacía meses, cuando se dio cuenta que la razón por la que miraba su boca al hablar no era porque lo hacía con los demás también, sino porque le gustaba su diente chueco en la fila de dientes inferiores y porque le gustaba el color de sus labios y la forma que tenían. Y más importante que nada, porque quería oprimir sus labios contra los de ella, sólo para ver cómo se sentía y para ver si dejaba de pensar en besarla.

\- Por favor. – Repitió Niall juntando sus manos. – Va a ser divertido, lo prometo.

\- ¿Qué puede tener de divertido cansarme y sudar y ensuciarme en tu estúpido garaje? – Preguntó Louis mirando a Harry por ayuda. A Harry no le importaba ir, mientras significara que pasaría tiempo extra con Louis.

\- No, piénsalo. – Dijo Harry mirando a Niall ahora, pero hablando en dirección a Louis. – Podría ser divertido, lo _podemos_ hacer divertido. ¿Qué nos darás a cambio, Neil? – Preguntó Harry cruzándose de hombros. Louis hizo lo mismo, y Harry deseó que no lo hiciera porque sus pechos se habían juntado bajo su blusa escotada y lucían más grandes ahora. Harry no podía quitar sus ojos de ellos.

\- Pfft, lo que sea. Cerveza, marihuana, buena música, lo que ustedes pidan. Y mi nombre es Niall. N-I-A-L.

\- Cállate, Neil. Te faltó una maldita L. – Dijo Louis rodando sus ojos. - Hey. Cerveza suena bien. – Agregó, pensativa. – Y quizá debas hablarles de nosotras a tus atractivos amigos de último año, ¿estás de acuerdo, H?

\- Um. – Harry fingió estar de acuerdo. – Totalmente.

\- Son una basura todos ellos, sabes que son de los que follan y olvidan, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Niall con horror. – La razón por la que no les hablo de ustedes es porque no quisiera que estuvieran en sus listas. Ustedes son mejor que eso.

\- Oh, vamos. Eres demasiado sensible. – Se quejó Louis apretando aún más sus brazos a los costados de sus pechos. Harry tragó con fuerza y trató de mirar hacia otro lado. Se concentró en la mancha de mostaza que tenía Niall en su camisa. – Estás muy seria, H, ¿no dijiste que te gustaba Liam?

\- Dije que estaba bien, porque está bien. Es atractivo, pero no..., um, no me lo... ya sabes, follaría.

\- Y él no te follaría a ti tampoco. – Dijo Niall, sonriendo. – Escuché que es gay.

\- Dios. – Soltó Louis con sorpresa. – Todos lo son ahora, ¿no es cierto? Cuando menos lo pienses Niall estará follándose a Zayn, y yo y Harry estaremos lamiéndonos nuestros coños.

Harry abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se sonrojó. No había pensado nunca en eso. Sabía que Louis le atraía, y sabía que quería tocar sus pechos cuando la veía en su habitación a punto de darse una ducha, y sabía que quería besarla y quizá hacer de eso algo regular; tomar su mano, llevarla a casa sabiendo que eran más que amigas y que Louis sentía igual—pero ¿sexo? No. Dios.

\- ¿Estás bien, Harry? – Preguntó Niall soltando un bufido. – Te perdimos por un momento, ¿eh?

\- Está bien. – Dijo Louis abriéndose camino entre Niall, cogiendo la mano de Harry. – Estaremos en tu casa más tarde. 5pm, máximo. Queremos nuestras cervezas, y que no sean baratas, queremos Corona.

\- Deberías comprar un pay de queso también. – Dijo Harry entrelazando sus dedos con los de Louis sin pensarlo. – Si no tengo mi pay de queso en el momento que pise tu garaje me iré inmediatamente.

\- Cierto. Tu embarazo psicológico. – Dijo Niall asintiendo. Louis lo había inventado luego que notó que Harry estaba teniendo demasiados antojos y nauseas, pero todo era mentira. Sus antojos eran porque estaba jodidamente deprimida y sus nauseas eran falsas, simplemente quería irse temprano a casa para estar deprimida en privado.

Porque la cosa era que, estaba totalmente jodida. Louis era una chica, y no era una normal, era Louis Tomlinson, la chica más atractiva de todo el jodido colegio a los ojos de Harry. Había salido con los chicos más populares durante menos de un mes sólo porque podía. Y sí, Harry dormía más en la cama de Louis al lado de ella que en la suya propia, y sí, Harry cogía a Louis de la mano y la abrazaba y se sabía todos sus secretos.

Sabía que no tenía tanta confianza en sí misma cómo lo aparentaba, sabía que odiaba su estatura, sabía sobre aquella ocasión cuando un gatito murió asfixiado por su culpa al haberlo ocultado por demasiado tiempo bajo una bandeja con la que estaba haciendo castillos de arena en su patio trasero, sabía sobre aquella vez cuando había escuchado a su mamá hablando con su padrastro diciendo que tenía miedo que Louis se convirtiera en una cualquiera, riendo como si fuera un juego. Harry sabía que Louis pensaba en eso constantemente. Harry también sabía que a Louis le afectaba más de lo que mostraba el hecho de que su padre biológico simplemente no hubiera deseado ser parte de su vida desde que había tenido diez días de nacida.

Harry sabía cuál era su comida preferida, su bebida preferida, su color favorito, sabía con cuales de sus ropas se sentía más cómoda, sabía sobre el lunar en forma de corazón al lado de su pecho izquierdo. Harry sabía cómo lucía el día siguiente después que lloraba por las noches, sabía cuándo se sentía mal sin que ella le dijera, sabía cuándo estaba triste sin que Louis le dijera, sabía cuándo estaba preocupada sin que Louis le dijera.

Harry había aprendido todo eso desde que se habían hecho mejores amigas tres años atrás, porque Louis era una chica privada y guardada que hablaba y hablaba pero nunca compartía nada de ella. Era difícil que dijera algo de valor, pero Harry se había encargado de ganarse su confianza con el paso de los años, y ahora Harry sabía todas esas cosas, todas esas malditas cosas y no sabía qué hacer con ellas.

Louis la había leído demasiado fácil, a Harry. En menos de un mes Louis se convirtió en la única persona que la conocía realmente, y quizá esa había sido la razón por la que Harry se había esforzado tanto en llegar al fondo de ella. Y era una lástima a veces, verla actuando como si lo único relevante que hubiera en Louis fuera su gusto por follar y su cuerpo y su boca sucia al tratar de ligar.

Había más en ella, y Harry era la única que sabía cómo era Louis Tomlinson fuera de su fachada que Harry estaba segura había creado en primer lugar a causa de lo que había escuchado que había dicho Johannah.

Harry podía saber todo eso de ella, y podía saber que Louis la protegía de vuelta, y la quería también, podía verlo en la forma en que lidiaba con sus malos chistes y su humor extraño, la forma lenta e incomprensible en que hablaba, lo veía en la forma en que era desagradable con quien pretendiera burlarse de Harry o comentar algo mínimamente burlesco o negativo sobre las cosas que la hacían peculiar según Louis. Podían dormir ambas abrazadas en la misma cama, podían compartir espacio personal por las noches cuando charlaban antes de irse a dormir, podían llegar a la escuela abrazadas o con sus dedos entrelazados y nadie, absolutamente _nadie_ sospecharía que una de ellas estaba teniendo problemas para diferenciar lo que era una amistad y un posible romance.

Harry no podía saber si era normal que Louis besara su mejilla repetidas veces sólo porque quería darle amor, no podía fiarse de la forma en que buscaba su mirada cada vez que sabía que estaba en problemas, no podía saber con exactitud si la forma en que se había mordido el labio inferior cuando había visto a Harry saliendo del baño sin ropa interior el mes pasado contaba como algo sexual o algo normal entre dos amigas, algo divertido.

Harry estaba totalmente jodida, porque sabía que su flechazo por Louis no iría a ningún lado, y si alguna vez pensaba en hacer algo al respecto probablemente arruinaría por siempre su amistad con Louis, independientemente de su mente abierta, y del hecho de que Harry sabía que Louis no la rechazaría en el momento, sino después de una manera amable y cuidadosa, y Harry no quería eso.

Harry sólo quería—en realidad no tenía idea qué era lo que quería además de sus labios contra los de Louis. No sabía si estaba confundida, porque nunca había sentido eso hacia otra chica, pero también sabía que lo que sentía por Louis era demasiado insistente y tortuoso e _intenso_ como para ignorarlo.

\- Nos vemos en un par de horas, _Neil_. – Dijo Louis guiando a Harry hacia la salida con su mano fuertemente entrelazada en la de Harry.

Si Louis fuera un chico eso hubiera activado sirenas de advertencia haciéndole saber que Louis-chico estaba interesado en Harry de _esa_ forma. Pero Louis era una chica y no estaba segura qué significaba la fuerza con que estaba apretando sus dedos, o la desesperación en sus pasos hasta llegar al aparcamiento donde luego la soltó y la abrazó y besó su mejilla una y otra vez antes de despedirse con un _“pasaré por ti en un par de horas, H”_ , con una voz suave y gentil que no había usado en absoluto con Niall minutos atrás.

Las chicas eran confusas. Y Harry estaba tan jodida, tan malditamente jodida.

 

 

Harry llegó a su casa y subió directamente a su habitación. Apartó lo que usaría en el garaje de Niall y trató no de pensar en cómo querría que Louis luciera. A Louis le gustaba cuando usaba shorts, de esos que llegaban hasta la cintura. Nunca le había dicho exactamente que le gustaban, pero siempre silbaba y la hacía dar una vuelta para checarla, y Harry quería ese tipo de atención de Louis todo el maldito tiempo. Así que apartó eso, y un top que le quedaba justo donde estaba el final de su bra. Pensó en no ponerse uno, pero Zayn y Niall estarían ahí y siempre actuaban raro cuando estaban cerca de pechos que no estaban cubiertos por la esponja del bra. Harry odiaba cuando dejaban de tratarlas como normalmente hacían, sólo porque sus pechos lucían naturales y libres.

Los chicos eran estúpidos y débiles.

Apartó sus botas y se agarró el cabello en un moño antes de ducharse. Estaba enfrente de su espejo de cuerpo completo mirando cómo lucía una hora después cuando Louis abrió la puerta.

\- Oh Dios mío. – Soltó con fascinación. – Son mis favoritos. – Dijo apresurando el paso hasta llegar frente a Harry. La hizo dar la vuelta que Harry estaba esperando pero no silbó, simplemente sonrió. – Te miras muy bien ahora, H.

\- No. – Dijo Harry con pena. Louis traía un vestido suelto con mangas cortas color negro con puntos blancos. No estaba escotado, el cuello llegaba hasta el comienzo de su garganta con holanes circulares en las esquinas divididos justo en el medio. Su cabello estaba recogido hacia arriba de forma desastrosa, con mechones escapándose de la parte trasera de su cabeza, su fleco estaba hecho un desastre también, pero en Louis simplemente _funcionaba_. – No. – Repitió, porque Louis era la que lucía muy bien.

\- Iba a ponerme algo más fresco, pero cada vez que uso o usamos algo mínimamente divertido Zayn y Niall olvidan cómo comportarse. Se convierten en unos idiotas.

\- Lo sé, estaba pensando en eso.

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó Louis poniéndose en puntitas para alcanzarla. Ambas estaban enfrentando el espejo ahora, y Louis estaba sujetándose de un hombro de Harry hasta poder descansar su mentón ahí. – Nos vemos bien. – Dijo.

\- Lo hacemos, sí. 

Harry vio a Louis sonreír a través del espejo, y luego la vio dejar un beso en su hombro antes de apartarse. Harry tragó con fuerza, dejándose caer con derrota en la esquina de su cama.

\- ¿Qué te hizo pensar en el comportamiento estúpido de Zayn y Niall cada vez que miran más piernas o pechos de lo normal? – Preguntó interesada, checando el closet de Harry.

\- Um. Quería usar este top sin bra, pero...

\- La última vez que no traías bra Zayn te trató como si fueras su cita. – Dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño, tocando con la punta de sus dedos los vestidos de Harry dentro del closet. – Fue increíblemente incomodo. Por favor dime que fue incomodo para ti también.

\- Lo fue. – Dijo Harry sonriendo. – Se disculpó al día siguiente cuando me vio toda sudada y oliendo mal en nuestras prácticas.

\- Qué quieres decir con eso. – Preguntó Louis entrecerrando sus ojos. Dios. Sus ojos. Eran una de las cosas favoritas de Harry. Eran color azul y el maquillaje que usaba hacían que se vieran grandes y expresivos, a veces era casi imposible mirar otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos. Ese era uno de esos momentos. Ni siquiera le había prestado tanta atención sus labios.

\- No estoy luciendo exactamente atractiva cuando estamos saliendo de nuestras prácticas. – Dijo Harry con obviedad. Miró los labios de Louis. No estaba usando labial. – Es fácil para Zayn recordar que soy Harry, no una chica con pechos.

Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- Tonterías, para mí nunca luces mejor cuando estás saliendo de las prácticas. – Harry se rió. – Hey, es en serio. Todo ese sudor y el olor de tu cuerpo, al natural. Tu cabello está pegado a tu cuello y frente. Tus mejillas tienen rubor y no es por el maquillaje. Hay algo extrañamente atractivo en eso.

\- Cállate. – Dijo Harry sin poder dejar de reírse.

\- Sabes qué, si no quieres usar un bra, deberías quitártelo.

\- No. Zayn será raro al respecto.

\- Patearé su trasero si lo es. – Prometió Louis guiñando uno de sus ojos.

Harry se cubrió el rostro con sus manos tratando de dejar de reír. Aún no se maquillaba, aunque casi nunca lo hacía. Normalmente sólo aplicaba delineador a sus ojos en la parte superior de sus parpados, y un poco de labial color rosa. Louis usaba más maquillaje que ella. Louis siempre lucía perfecta, incluso cuando estaba al natural, incluso cuando estaba resfriada y miles de capas de maquillaje no podían cubrir su palidez y cansancio.

\- No, así estoy bien. – Dijo Harry pasando el dorso de su mano por su nariz.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Harry asintió. – De acuerdo entonces, ¿nos vamos?

\- Espera, me pondré algo de maquillaje antes.

Louis esperó de pie bajo el marco de la puerta. Lucía feliz y ansiosa. Afuera estaba lloviendo, pero Louis traía un auto y no se mojarían demasiado, salvo cuando estuvieran caminando hacia al auto y cuando salieran del auto en la casa de Niall.

\- Si Niall no tiene tu pay de queso podemos comprarlo más tarde. Mi hermana me debía algo de dinero.

\- Cierto, de la ocasión cuando le diste para mil pruebas de embarazo. – Dijo Harry soltando una risa pequeña y breve.

\- Siete, para ser exactos. Todas dieron negativo, hasta la fecha no entiendo por qué diablos no confió en las dos primeras.

\- Creo que sólo quería estar segura, sabes.

\- Si lo dice la chica del embarazo psicológico entonces debe ser verdad. – Comentó Louis haciendo espacio para que Harry saliera. Cogió la mano de Harry al salir, y no la soltó incluso cuando se despidieron de Gemma y su mamá. Se separaron cuando tuvieron que caminar hasta distintas puertas del auto, pero cuando estuvieron dentro Louis buscó la mano de Harry de nuevo y la dejó sobre su dorso por un par de segundos antes de encender el motor y empezar a conducir.

Dios. Harry estaba tan confundida. Estaba segura que no debería ser tan complicado notar si alguien estaba siendo agradable y atenta sólo porque eran amigas o estaba siendo agradable y atenta porque la miraba de forma diferente, justo como Harry quería que la mirara.

Al final resultó que Niall sí había comprado el pay de queso. Pasaron la primera media hora bebiendo Coronas y comiendo pay de queso, hablando acerca de un artículo que Louis había leído sobre los huracanes con nombres de mujeres.

\- Básicamente dijeron que los huracanes con nombres de mujeres son los más fatales porque nadie los toma en serio.

\- Tonterías. – Dijo Zayn sin querer creer.

\- Es cierto. – Dijo Harry. – El huracán Katrina por ejemplo, o el Wanda.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que este huracán hará mierda Yorkshire? – Preguntó Niall con genuino interés.

\- Algunas partes, sí.

\- Quizá los huracanes con nombres de mujer son más fatales porque simplemente resultan ser los huracanes con más fuerza.

\- No. – Dijo Louis sonriendo de medio lado. – Es porque vivimos en un estúpido y asqueroso mundo misógino y sexista. Incluso un huracán con nombre de mujer pierde valor e interés porque el mundo no tiene tiempo para un huracán llamado Katrina o Amy.

Entonces Zayn había dicho que no podía ser cierto, que estaba exagerando, y luego Louis se había puesto intensa al respecto y había empezado a acercarse demasiado al territorio personal. Harry no sabía qué hacer, así que descansó su mano en la pierna de Louis y eso había funcionado. La mano de Louis había encontrado la de Harry y pronto ambas estuvieron susurrando y riendo a causa de otros temas, como la mancha de humedad que había en el trasero de Niall por haberse sentado en algo mojado.

Los cuatro limpiaron el garaje durante horas hasta que lució más espacioso y decente.

\- Bueno, al menos caben cincuenta personas.

\- Máximo. – Dijo Zayn limpiando su frente. Había suciedad por doquier. Harry tenía tierra debajo de sus uñas y Louis tenía restos del pay de queso en su mejilla que Niall había dejado ahí cuando habían peleado con el resto que quedaba en el recipiente.

El garaje se sentía demasiado fresco y demasiado húmedo. No lucía como algo seguro en el cual tener a más de cincuenta personas, pero Niall insistió en que funcionaría. Zayn conectó el equipo de sonido y conectó su propio iPod.

\- ¿Es el playlist que me mostraste el otro día? – Preguntó Niall mientras Harry se sentaba a beber otra cerveza. Louis estaba de pie frente a las bocinas checando la música que Zayn pretendía poner. Niall estaba sentado al lado de Harry.

\- Sí, es el mismo. Por qué, ¿te gustó? – Preguntó emocionado.

\- Me gustaron bastantes. Si mal no recuerdo tienes una del viejo Robbie Williams, ¿cierto? La de _Angel_ en español.

Louis soltó un bufido.

\- ¿Para qué quieres la versión en español si puedes escuchar la versión original?

Niall se encogió de hombros.

\- Me gusta alardear de mi conocimiento en el idioma. Demándame.

\- Personalmente disfruto más la versión de Jessica Simpson. – Comentó Harry flexionando una de sus piernas contra su pecho. Había tierra en sus rodillas. Había suciedad en todas partes de su cuerpo.

Soltó su cabello y lo sacudió de un lado a otro.

Zayn reprodujo la versión en español de _Angel_ y Niall empezó a cantar inmediatamente con su acento español.

Harry negó con su cabeza, sonriendo, mientras Louis fruncía el ceño con un gesto confundido pero con cariño hacia Harry. Se acercó a ella y colocó su mano en su cabello suelto, desparramándolo por doquier. Después se inclinó para dejar un beso en su mejilla. Harry sonrió y cuando se puso de pie quitó de la mejilla de Louis los restos de pay de queso con su pulgar.

\- Hey, esa es la canción de la película que no debe ser nombrada. – Dijo Niall cuando empezó _Lakehouse_.

\- Ugh, cuando vuelvas a planear hacernos ver una película de Rachel McAdams asegúrate de que sea una película en la que no estén garantizadas nuestras lágrimas, por favor. – Dijo Louis sosteniendo ambas manos de Harry. La condujo al centro de la pista de baile improvisada y cuando estuvieron justo en el centro dejó caer sus manos y se sujetó a la cintura de Harry.

Había algo extrañamente especial en el tacto de las manos de Louis directamente en la piel desnuda de su cintura. No lo podía explicar, pero le provocó un escalofrío.

Louis apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Harry y se mecieron juntas de un lado a otro, lento y de forma cuidadosa hasta que Louis se apartó y la tomó de su mano, extendió su brazo hacia arriba con la mano de Harry en la de ella y la hizo dar una vuelta cuando llegó la parte de la canción donde todo entraba en calor. Luego cogió la otra mano de Harry y extendió sus dos brazos, acercándose al rostro de Harry y después alejándose. Agitó su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, haciendo que su cabello se soltara de su liga y cayera hacia todas partes. Su maquillaje estaba corrido de sus ojos y nunca antes se había visto más hermosa. Sus ojos brillaban, y eran demasiado azules y sus labios eran demasiado rosas y toda ella era—Dios. _Perfecta_.

Harry se remojó sus labios y trató de concentrarse en el baile, pero estaba demasiado distraída con Louis. Quería atraerla hacia ella y besarla, quería abrazarla y tenerla pegada a su cuerpo con tanta fuerza hasta que existiera la posibilidad de convertirse en una sola persona. Quería sostener su rostro con sus dos manos y tocarla toda hasta que se convenciera de que era real. Que de los millones y billones de personas que existían en el mundo tenía la suerte de ser la mejor amiga de Louis, de estar con ella, de conocerla, de tenerla en ese instante cogida de las manos mientras saltaba y movía su cuerpo a su gusto.

Harry estaba absolutamente jodida, e indudablemente enamorada de su mejor amiga.

Y ahí, en el aún sucio garaje de Niall un viernes por la tarde de un día lluvioso, nublado y húmedo, parecía el lugar y el momento adecuado para hacer algo al respecto.

No estaba segura si seguía respirando en el instante que decidió extender ambas de sus manos hacia la dirección del rostro de Louis hasta atrapar ambas de sus mejillas rosas. Louis dejó de saltar y moverse, llevó ambas de sus manos a las de Harry a la altura de su rostro y no dejó de sonreír.

Harry se inclinó hacia Louis y oprimió sus labios contra los de ella, primero de forma superficial y después los dejó un momento más ahí. Se apartó sin pensar en el rechazo y trató de sonreír por sobre el pánico que estaba sintiendo.

\- Sé que esto puede ser algo que no quieres escuchar ahora mismo, pero creo que te amo, propiamente, románticamente, de la forma desesperada en que no quiero irme a dormir porque estaría perdiéndome tiempo que podría pasar a tu lado.

Louis dejó de sonreír. Lucía sorprendida, y ya no lucía ansiosa, pero tampoco lucía feliz. Pero tampoco lucía incomoda. Simplemente parecía en shock. Sus manos continuaban sobre las de Harry en sus mejillas.

\- Di algo. – Pidió Harry en un susurro. Sabía que probablemente Zayn y Niall estaban observando todo desde sus lugares, pero ellos tampoco estaban hablando, sólo estaba _Lakehouse_ terminando de reproducirse, abriéndole paso a _English House_ de Fleet Foxes. Si las cosas salían bien no creía poder dejar de escuchar esa canción para recordar ese momento por siempre.

\- Yo... no sé qué decir. – Dijo Louis tomando un respiro profundo. Sus manos se habían ajustado a las de Harry. Louis tragó con fuerza, mirando hacia Zayn y Niall, después hacia Harry. - ¿Estás segura que me amas? – Preguntó en un susurro.

\- Sí. – Respondió Harry con demasiado entusiasmo en su voz.

\- ¿Aunque haya salido con todos esos chicos que odiabas?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Aunque a veces sea una perra?

\- No eres... – Harry se interrumpió a sí misma. Luego habría tiempo para explicarle eso. Dios. Esperaba que lo hubiera. – Sí. – Respondió en cambio. – Sí.

\- Wow. – Soltó Louis sonriendo por primera vez desde que Harry había empezado a hablar. – Esto está sucediendo. – Dijo después.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya sabes, todas esas ocasiones en las películas e historias perfectas donde alguien ha estado enamorado de su mejor amiga y nunca han hecho nada al respecto por temor a joder lo que tienen entre ellos, así que deciden no actuar, quedarse de brazos cruzados y tratar de seguir con sus vidas porque esa persona significa bastante para ellos y no quieren perderla, incluso si eso significa verla de la mano con alguien que no son ellos, y al final resulta que la otra persona sintió lo mismo todo el maldito tiempo, pero tuvo miedo de actuar por las mismas razones?

Harry estaba bastante segura que había dejado de respirar.

\- Siento que sé lo que estás tratando de decir. – Explicó Harry sin poder controlar su sonrisa. – Pero necesito escucharte decirlo con todas las letras.

Louis remojó sus labios. Estaba mirando intensamente a Harry, directamente a sus ojos. Se puso en puntitas y entrelazó sus brazos por el cuello de Harry, después la besó, propiamente en esa ocasión.

Harry nunca había besado a una mujer así. Sólo había besado a hombres de esa manera y nunca había sentido lo que había sentido al besar a Louis. Su estomago estaba sintiéndose lleno de mariposas. Sentía adrenalina también, y la sensación de que todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

\- Por favor dime que tomaremos esto en serio y mañana no olvidarás que nos besamos y que te confesé que me has gustado de esta forma desde hace años. – Pidió Louis con su frente contra el mentón de Harry.

Harry tragó con fuerza. Tenía miedo despertar, porque _eso_ ya era en realidad demasiado bueno como para que le estuviera sucediendo a ella.

\- Qué van a decir los demás... – Empezó a decir Harry sintiendo pánico. Dios. Sus padres, sus hermanas, Gemma, las chicas en la escuela, los chicos en la escuela.

Harry de repente estaba bastante asustada. Quizá no lo había pensado demasiado bien.

\- Que se jodan los demás. – Dijo Louis abrazando a Harry. – No actuaremos de forma diferente si lo piensas mejor. ¿Te conté que Stan creyó que estábamos saliendo cuando recién te lo presenté?

Harry se rió. Su risa había salido temblorosa, porque tenía miedo, y porque estaba nerviosa y emocionada. Louis lucía tan feliz. Tan jodidamente feliz, y aliviada.

\- Dios. – Dijo Harry escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello de Louis. – Haremos esto entonces.

\- Lo haremos. Yo estoy dentro. Absolutamente. – Dijo Louis contra su oído.

Harry no había notado que ya no había música.

\- Yo también. – Dijo Harry antes de apartarse y voltear hacia Zayn y Niall.

Louis se rió tan fuerte que tuvo que cubrirse su boca al verlos. Ambos estaban mirando hacia ellas con sus cejas elevadas. La boca de Niall estaba abierta, Zayn parecía hipnotizado.

\- Wow. – Soltó Zayn un momento después. – Bueno, este día ha tomado un giro interesante.

\- Este es el mejor día de mi vida. – Dijo Niall aplaudiendo.

\- Idiotas. – Dijo Louis rodando sus ojos.

\- Siempre supe que se gustaban, es decir, no estoy diciendo ‘tenía razón’, pero algo así como que la tenía. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Harry y Louis terminarían juntas en un momento de sus vidas? – Le preguntó Zayn a Niall. Niall se echó a reír.

\- Era como si todos pudieran verlo menos ellas, hombre.

Harry estaba sonriendo. Louis estaba sonriendo, sus manos estaban unidas y Harry no sabía por qué continuaba tan jodidamente asustada. Quizá era porque sabía que eso era importante para las dos, quizá era porque era consciente de que finalmente lo había hecho, lo que más terror le causaba, confesarle a Louis lo que sentía por ella sin pensar en echar todo por el caño. Y nada había salido mal. Ambas estaban bien. Diablos, ambas estaban mejor ahora.

Incluso Zayn y Niall parecían mejor ahora.

Sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima, y aún se sentía irreal que Louis estuviera sosteniendo su mano pero ahora en lugar de un par de amigas eran _algo más_. El día de mañana despertaría y Louis y ella continuarían siendo algo más. Asistiría a su graduación improvisada y Louis y ella continuarían siendo algo más.

Dios. Harry nunca antes había sido más feliz.

\- Estoy feliz. – Confesó Louis un rato después sentada sobre las piernas de Harry con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry. – Me siento feliz. Siento felicidad en todas partes. Mayormente en mi estomago.

\- Yo siento que estoy soñando. – Dijo Harry, sonriendo con pena. Después dejó salir aire de sus pulmones. Louis apoyó su cabeza contra la de Harry.

\- ¿Puedo decirle a mi mamá? – Preguntó Louis en un susurro. Harry sonrió y asintió. – ¿Y a Lottie?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Fizzy?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Dorothy, mi pez? – Preguntó haciendo reír a Harry.

\- No tienes un pez llamado Dorothy, Lou.

\- Lo podría tener. – Dijo besando la mejilla de Harry. – Sabes que había planeado decirte que estaba homosexualmente enamorada de ti y perdidamente enamorada de ti de una forma aterradoramente publica?

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Ya sabes cómo soy, quería que todo el mundo lo supiera, quería hacerlo todo completo o no hacerlo en absoluto. Te lo diría en la fiesta de graduación, por supuesto, pero la cancelaron, así que... pensé en que simplemente no estaba destinada a decírtelo. Creí que había sido “una señal”.

\- Dios. – Dijo Harry sintiendo la posibilidad en su estomago. - Me alegro haberlo hecho hoy entonces.

\- Me alegra a mí también. Eres como, mi alma gemela o algo así. Es increíble.

\- Lo es. – Dijo Harry sintiéndose más relajada. Sostuvo el rostro de Louis con sus dos manos, sonriéndole. Besó su nariz y luego besó sus labios. Le gustaba tenerla así, cerca y con sus manos en sus mejillas. – Te amo.

\- Te amo de vuelta.

Harry besó otra vez los labios de Louis ignorando las miradas insistentes de Niall y Zayn. Harry sabía que sería complicado estar juntas, porque siempre lo era cuando algo no iba acorde al plan, y el plan era que Louis fuera una chica que salía con un montón de chicos y el plan era que Harry saliera con los amigos de los novios de Louis y el plan era que ambas podían sostenerse de sus manos y abrazarse y besarse sus mejillas siempre y cuando no lo hicieran en serio, pero no le debían explicaciones a nadie, y Harry era feliz así, y Louis lo era también, y honestamente nada y nadie más importaba. Los demás podían irse al demonio.


End file.
